<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metallic Blue by vinallaicecream_mp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396386">Metallic Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinallaicecream_mp3/pseuds/vinallaicecream_mp3'>vinallaicecream_mp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Chess, Detective Akechi Goro, Dreams, M/M, POV First Person, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Sad, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinallaicecream_mp3/pseuds/vinallaicecream_mp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira has reoccurring dreams that Akechi appears in. <br/>After the original Persona 5 takes places. Spoilers for late games Persona 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metallic Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first written work that i've published that i did for fun and i hope you enjoy it. has spoilers in it so if you haven't finished the game then don't read but besides that it's short so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I supposed I had forgotten how good pass time activities felt, and I say that as if I had been holding my breath in a struggle, drowning without water, because when I finally got that sharp relief of breathe, it felt good. However the shimmer of my old glory soon faded - a lot quicker than I had anticipated. But, that was ok, I mean, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't live forever, right? I wouldn't have to visit a shady doctor on the backstreets for medicine for a village or pop down to a red light district every other Wednesday night to see an alcoholic ramble on about this and that, so and so, you see my point. I had me time, and that was a change that I liked - to start off with.<br/>Life returned to normal, too normal, the hustle and bustle of the thieving business really kept me on my toes the whole time, maybe a little too often but now I had nothing to worry about, lazying about all day like a cat snuggled and resting on summer day, hitched between a hedge just in time for an afternoon cat nap.<br/>That was all until he began showing up, and not on the telly where the news stations would televise the 'missing detective prince', oh no, it was whenever I closed my eyes, riding the bike down my homely road and allowed my mind to wander, reading a book on a late evening on a page that bored me most. He came now and again to visit me while I was dreaming. We would sit up in the attic of Leblanc, hot cup of coffee fuming the room with a chess board in front of us, tables and chairs and we would talk about things. Not particularly interesting, I mean, behind that messy up do of a hair style and concealer to hide the bags under his eyes, he didn't have much to say. He'd knock out a pawn, I'd knock out the knight. He'd knock out my rook and I'd knock out his king. Of course I would always win, he'd finish his coffee, bow and leave, and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less. <br/>When he began visiting me in my dreams more often than not - I felt pity in a way. He didn't a die a particularly good death, he could of died with cherry blossoms twirling around him while laying on my lap, making our final promise - but it didn't. The final moments were rushed and gritty, grim in the bottom of a ship that belonged to his crooked father, the sirens blaring and the shutter went down. It really hadn't sunk in until now. What a poor life he had lived, and everyone forgot about him, well, it felt like everybody but me.<br/>I asked how death felt, he told me it was out of character for me to say and proceeded with the game, one gloved hand on the white knight, he seemed irritated when I asked again, and again until he told me he didn't know. I asked if he regretted how he died - he didn't know. Asked why he still shot me after everything - he didn't know. Why did I bother? <br/>I felt as if I was walking on egg shells the whole time I asked away, yet once in a while he became more open and honest. He regretted his death, not being able to see his father's collapse of pride before his eyes, the final charge to stop a God of Control. Chaos is what he felt. He told me he watched us fight our hearts out for the finale of stopping Yaldabaoth and how he longed to put his hand around my gun in the final moment and pull the trigger with me. I told him it was out of character to say. He shrugged it off and continued playing as he would always do. <br/>It got a little harder to keep in touch with the others after that, I found it harder to keep my eyes open, but its not like I wanted to sleep. I yearned for more. I dare say I missed the chaotic, happy-go-lucky days we spent together while he was alive though, they all held a twinge of bittersweetness brewing in your mouth, an unnecessary feeling but when you knew that very same person would pop a bullet in your head; it was just for good measure. Though, these days we didn't have that looming threat, no deadline where I knew I couldn't get attached - I wanted to, he was my teammate. A man who fought with all he had beside me and held his head high even against the snarky comments the others made, he did it all for his justice. I couldn't even be upset when I saw him the bottom of the ship, part of me wanted to sit him down, tell him it was going to be ok, but the other part of me knew that I had to lead us to victory. When that shutter leaned close, so did he. It was harder to keep track of the days, thinking that maybe once I get back to Tokyo then he'd vanish from my memory, no longer haunted by those ghostly dreams that tore every strand of hair from my scalp in agitation. But I couldn't wait that long, chess games became my every night, sharpening my senses and hearing a giddy laugh from the boy. I awoke in a metallic blue; I didn't stand a chance. <br/>The warmth embraced of spring didn't fill me with contempt, no ice cream flavours freshly whipped up could place a smile upon my face, no sight of the swaying cherry blossom trees, no colours of the flowers or the beating wings of butterflies could lift my spirit. It was only him. Of course I took the next logical step, avoid sleep at all costs, I would rock myself in bed in my room, digging my hands in my raven locks in hopes that it would solve something, but sleep was inevitable. I slept until I would see the end of our game, in some way it brought me some closure, I spoke about things we never got to before, and as he packed his case away one day I asked why, I knew I would never see him again someday, these silly little dreams would no longer ghost over me someday. Ironically, the final night I had in my home town was the day he packed his silver plated suitcase away, rose from his seat in a dreamlike glaze. I told him to stay a little longer, I still had questions and would miss this little board game but he left. <br/>The train ride through Tokyo dragged me down even more and though the sunshine and heat of the devilish summer time heat blessed my soul, I was tongue tied. Those ruby eyes that connected with mine everytime I would knock his king, queen or bishop, it was all the same every single night but those eyes were gone, no longer in my life. It didn't sink in at first, just like his death but when I saw my attic for the first time in months I couldn't help but pull the chase game out. The cat of course asked what I was doing, asked if I was playing with the man on the moon but I told him it was an old friend. But to the liar who painted me in mattalic blue, I hope that someday, it doesn't matter whether it be tomorrow or in another lifetime, I just wish to share those games of chess every night among a nice cup of coffee, with the one that I couldn't save.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>